Adaptation
by I Punch Werewolves 4 Fun
Summary: Life is ever changing, often throwing a wrench into our plans. But it's how you adapt that matters most. Originally donated to the Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes compilation.


Title: Adaptation

Pen name: I Punch WereWolves 4 Fun

Pairing: Emmett/Bella, Emmett/Rose

Rating: MA

Beta: Jenejes

Summary: Life is ever changing, often throwing a wrench into our plans. But it's how you adapt that matters most.

This was my donation to _**Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes**_. This cause is very close to my heart. My nephew is just shy of 4 years old and he has juvenile diabetes. He was diagnosed two days after his second birthday and has been hospitalized five times due to erratic blood sugars in these bast 2 years. Seeing him have to get his finger pricked a minimum of six times a day, with anywhere from 3-7 injections sucks. It's painful to see that he doesn't remember a time when he didn't have to do this and that at 4 years old he knows how to set up his meter with the strips, poke for blood and how to get the meter to read it.

It's hard for me, knowing that unless a cure is found, this is something that he will deal with for the rest of his life. He can't be a 'normal' kid. He got picked on at daycare, yeah at 3 he was teased because he had to be poked before he could eat and because he can't always indulge in birthday cupcakes and holiday candies. As long as he is suffering from this, I will be doing what I can to ensure research is being done to make his life better, because when he says '_I just want to be a kid. I don't want diabetes anymore_', it makes me cry.

* * *

He just wants to forget, to lose himself in something other than _her_.

It's a few drinks before something catches his eye.

He sits next to her, drinks in hand and introduces himself. "Emmett."

"Bella." She replies, shaking his hand.

It's been so long since he made small talk or flirted. The best he can think of is a cliché, but he chances it anyway.

"So, you come here often?"

"No," she tells him, humor bubbling from her lips. "But maybe I should."

He knows the alcohol is clouding his judgment, that if he were sober the question on the tip of his tongue wouldn't even be a thought.

But through the haze he sees brown hair and eyes where he once knew blonde and blue so intimately. The stark contrast is just part of the draw. She seemed so different, a polar opposite in every way from _her_.

"So, Bella," he starts, waiting for her complete attention. "What'd you say we get out of here?"

He's staring as she considers his request.

The silence is unnerving, he's sure she's about to tell him no. And he cant help but think about the last time someone told him no.

But is worry is for nothing.

"Your place or mine?" She asks.

His certainty in not being able to see anyone other than her in his bed, forces a 'yours' from his lips before he has time to think.

She leads him through a townhouse and straight to a bedroom. He can't say he's disappointed in not being given a tour.

Rough kisses against the door turn into clothes being pulled off frantically. On the bed hands grope, mouths suck and tongues lick.

He's fumbling around to find his wallet and subsequently a condom. Once it's found and in place, he's climbing on her and sinking deep.

In and out, push and pull.

Groan, moan, curses and shouts.

He's debating sneaking out in the early morning light. But the thought makes him feel like an ass. For reasons unknown he despises that idea.

Soft kisses against brown hair rouse her to consciousness.

"I've got to get going."

"Oh.," she blinks and yawns, "Let me show you out."

He protests, telling her to he can find his way, but lingers next to her.

"Last night was great. I was wondering… Do you think-could I maybe get your number?"

Brown eyes go wide, it's clear he's thrown the beautiful girl for a loop. But he's glad when she gives him the requested information.

He kisses her once more and leaves with intentions to call her soon.

For weeks he continued to meet up with Bella. She was turning out to be a nice friend, even when he didn't factor in the sexual benefits.

It worked out well, he was still dealing with the loss of _her_ in his life. And Bella was wrapped up in her career. They both enjoyed the no strings attached companionship.

Just as he picked up his phone, wanting to see if she was free that evening a knock on his office door grabbed his attention. Looking up her froze.

It was her.

"Rose?"

"Emmett, I'm so sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry."

He listened.

She was sorry.

She had been scared.

She knew she hurt him.

She did nothing but think about him.

She wanted him back.

She wished that she had said yes.

Before he took her into his arms, he confessed what he had done in their time apart. Rose forgave him, stating his grief must have drove him to do it.

He changed his cell number that night, cutting his all ties to the other woman.

He was in the living room, watching Sunday football when the doorbell rang.

"Babe, can you get that?" He called out, not wanting to miss a single play.

"Emmett," Rose said tensely when she returned to the room. "You have a guest."

Raising his eyebrows, he looked at his fiancé. She move from the doorway reveling Bella.

A very pregnant Bella.

"How far along?" He asked, as the three of them sat in the living room.

"Six months, I tried to get a hold of you sooner."

"How do we even know it's Emmett's?" Rose asked.

He looked between the woman. His betrothed was not only angry but seemingly in denial.

Bella rubbed her stomach. "It's his."

"I don't believe you!" The blonde exclaimed.

Still stating at Bella's baby bump, he swallowed hard.

"Well I do," he said.

When Bella left, with the plan of talking more tomorrow, he was still in shock. Staying silent, he was lost in his head for the remainder of the day.

He crawled into bed, wanting sleep to give him a reprieve from his thoughts, but was not granted it.

"What are you going to do?"

"What'd you mean, Rose?"

"About this situation. It's too late to get rid of it…" she trailed off.

"I'm going to be a man and take care of my child."

He was just about to doze off when she broke the silence again.

"You never wanted children, Emmett. I couldn't give you them, and you were fine with that because you didn't want any."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Rose."

"Tell me this isn't happening, tell me you'll pay her off, sign it away. Do something…" she pleaded.

"I can't believe you want me to walk away from this," he stood up, grabbed his pillow and headed towards the door.

The following day he took an extended lunch break to meet up with Bella.

She brought him sonogram pictures and explained all she could about the pregnancy while eating a peanut butter and pickle sandwich.

After the settled the bill and were about to leave she stopped him, "I know this is a surprise, it was for me, too. But I think you should know, I don't have any expectations from you. You want to walk away, I get it, and wont hold it against you. But figure it out before the baby is born, because I wont have you coming in and out of this child's life.

He couldn't believe she was offering him a way out. All he had to do was say the word and he was free of this commitment. Rose would be happy and they could continue on with how they'd been.

"Okay," he said with a smile.

Upon walking into his house, he could feel the lingering tension. His pillow and blanket were still on the couch, so he plopped down and made himself comfy.

"Emmett," Rose sighed walking into the living room. She continued on much with much of the same argument as the night before. "We had a plan, this wasn't part of it."

"Plans change, Rose. You need to adapt, because like it or not… I am having a child and I will be a father to it."

He had gone with Bella to her most recent appointment. When the time came to see the baby, they decided to find out the sex of the child.

He was delighted to learn he would be having a boy and on his way home bought blue paint.

Most of the first coat was done when he heard Rose at the doorway. She had tears running down her face.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she sighed, more tears leaking out of her eyes. "So I guess this means you're really doing this, huh?"

"Rose… I told you a month and a half ago that I was going to be there. I'm not changing my mind."

She walked up to him, sliding something into his hand. He swallowed hard, looking straight ahead as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Emmett…. I just can't." She turned to walk out of the room, pausing at the door. "You'll be a great dad."

"I know I will," he said to himself, looking at the diamond ring in his hand.


End file.
